degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Got Your Money (2)
Got Your Money (2) is the sixth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 24, 2012. Main Plot Zig is first seen practicing guitar until Tori comes up from behind and surprises him saying she can't wait until their next anniversaries. Zig then tells her that it'll be special as long as they're together. After Tori goes inside, Marisol walks up to Zig and tells him that he must pay her 50$ for ditching the bill earlier or else she’ll tell both Tori and Mo. As Tori and Zig are walking through the hallway Tori asks when she can meet Zig’s mom, but he says she’s too busy. Tickets are on sale for the school dance where WhisperHug will be performing, but when Zig and Tori approach the ticket table there’s no one around. Zig tells Tori he can get her into the dance without buying a ticket and when she leaves, Zig steals the money bag on the table. Later Zig finds out there’s a locker search happening at the school because of the missing money. Officer Turner asks Zig to open up his locker and guitar bag, and doesn’t find anything. Zig goes into an empty classroom to pocket the stolen money and is caught by Maya and Tori. He gives them the money without a fight, and walks out feeling ashamed. Zig is too embarrassed to go to the dance now, but his mom gives him the $50 and tells him that his friends won’t care about how much money he has. Zig shows up to the dance and confesses to Tori about their dine and dash, and that his family is poor before performing with the band. Afterward Tori finds Zig’s family’s store, where he apologizes and Tori finally (and excitedly) meets Zig’s mom. Sub Plot By his locker, Dave continues to read the pamphlet Becky gave him for “confused teens” from her dad’s church. Dave starts to worry what people are going to think, but during his conversation with Alli her birth control pills slip out of her notebook. Her parents are going out of town and she tells Dave that she wants to take things to the next level. Dave and Tristan do a photoshoot for posters for the play, but the hockey players notice what they’re doing and mock them. Eli tells them to keep it down, and Luke tells Eli that he should keep the gay stuff to himself. At the dance Eli shows off his giant poster for the play, which features Dave and Tristan. Dave gets heckled by a couple of the hockey guys and responds by bragging about how he’s going to have sex with Alli, which upsets her. Dave admits to Eli that the hockey team’s comments bother him and that they ruined his night with Alli. Eli tells Dave that he should be having sex with Alli instead of being at the dance worrying about what everyone else thinks. Dave heads to Alli’s house to apologize. As the two get ready to have sex Dave says his condoms are in his car, but Alli says to not worry about them since she’s on birth control. Third Plot Imogen sees Fiona and Dallas, and thinks they are flirting. She gets jealous by this, and Fiona explains to her that they were just joking around and that they were setting up for the dance for her band to play at. Imogen gets upset by this, thinking that Fiona just throws her an event everytime she messes up. Fiona says they can talk whenever Imogen wants, and Imogen says they can't and that Fiona decided everything when she came back from New York. Fiona gets the hint that Imogen is having second thoughts about her feelings. Imogen feels like Fiona is pressuring her and Fiona tells her the pressures off and walks away leaving Imogen to think. Fiona talks to Dallas at the dance.Fiona says Imogen and her were perfect friends but that she ruined there friendship by kissing her and goes on saying that she doesn't know if Imogen is Lesbian, Bisexual, Just visiting or a straight girl having a moment and that it can't be more complicated and that she just wants to kiss her again and there is to much talking. Dallas gives her advice, and he tells her that girls like talking and she should try to talk to Imogen and if she gets passed all the talking she can kiss her again. Fiona, taking Dallas's advice goes and finds Imogen. Fiona finds Imogen, who is getting Adam ready, and she asks if they can talk before she goes on stage. When Imogen doesn't answer, Fiona says that Imogen can talk and she will listen for a change, and Imogen tells Adam to go inside, Imogen tells Fiona that she wants to be her girlfriend, but that she wanted to go slow, and she didn't think that would be enough. Fiona admits that she had been pushing a little too hard on Imogen, and she agrees to slow down to whatever speed she wants to go at. She makes a joke about if that means no kissing, and Imogen says just not in front of the jocks. They laugh and they kiss. Dallas comes by, and Fiona asks if he's there to "cash in" on the two dances she owes him, and he says he's good. Mo asks where Imogen is, she replys,"I'm here!" Holding Fiona's hand, she then says, "So is my girlfriend!" Imogen then kisses Fiona on the cheek. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Got Your Money" by Ol' Dirty Bastard. *This is Luke's first speaking episode. *Tori finds out that Zig is poor in this episode, as well as meeting his mother for the first time. *This episode marks the end of Zig and Tori's second relationship and the start of their third relationship. *This episode marks the start of Fiona and Dallas' friendship. *This episode marks WhisperHug's first live performance. *Alli and Dave have sex for the first time in this episode. |-| Gallery= Degrassi7.jpg Degrassi8.jpg Degrassi9.jpg Degrassi12.jpg 1205-1206-large-pod.png dg120506-8.jpg dg120506-9.jpg dg120506-10.jpg dg120506-11.jpg dg120506-12.jpg dg120506g2-10.jpg dg120506g2-1.jpg dg120506g2-6.jpg dg120506g2-7.jpg dg120506g2-8.jpg dg120506g2-9.jpg dg120506g2-11.jpg dg120506g2-12.jpg dg120506g2-13.jpg dg120506g2-3.jpg dg120506g2-5.jpg dg120506g2-4.jpg dg120506g2-14.jpg Degrassi-got-your-money-part-2-full-p13.jpg 878ouijk.jpg 89789ikj.jpg 879ijk.jpg 890k.jpg 897989ok.jpg 9789ikjj.jpg 787jk.jpg 897uijk.jpg 98uij.jpg Tumblr m7o3fg8Itf1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8798uijk.jpg 878ijkjj.jpg 7988iokj.jpg 65464fg.jpg 9089ikj.jpg 890iok.jpg 7989jk.jpg 709jk.jpg Kjklj.jpg Fionaimmyyay.jpg 70980kj.jpg 790k.jpg 46456fg.jpg degrassi-got-your-money-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg Default.aspx.jpgrrr.jpg Default.aspx.jpgff.jpg erejj.jpg 54rfdfd.jpg 9878ijk.jpg 65765765g.jpg retete.jpg 9009n.jpg whisperhugband2.jpg 4556y.jpg ttttt.jpg 79890jk.jpg 64tyh.jpg 789oikj.jpg 89789ijk.jpg jjl;k.jpg joko;.jpg ioujok.jpg Mo1.jpg EliDave1.jpg RomeoandJules.jpg Bhandurner1.jpg MikeFiona.jpg isdhfg.jpg Mike28.jpg Marimo834.jpg Zori283.jpg Fimogen23894.jpg FionaAdamImogen3928.jpg RomeoandJulesposter.jpg DaveEli28.jpg Eliapplause.jpg Tori25.jpg WhisperHug23.jpg Crowd1.jpg WhisperHug39.jpg Zori28934.jpg ZigMoney.jpg ZigMoney1.jpg ZigMarisol.jpg Zori34890.jpg WhisperHug3.jpg Tori12.jpg Zori45.jpg MikeFiona43.jpg Dave934.jpg LukeEli4.jpg Lukedave.jpg Bhandurner543.jpg 1 fiona and dallas.jpg 2 fimogen.jpg Tumblr m6yrmdz35i1qd0sgy.png Dg120506g2-2.jpg 4545g.jpg 45g.jpg 4545gg.jpg 7655ff.jpg 5464gf.jpg 890ikl.jpg 55464fg.jpg 454trbbb.jpg 687uij.jpg 454fgg.jpg 575trgf.jpg 46445tr.jpg 89ok.jpg Tumblr m7ruibZKrH1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Th degrassi s12 06028.jpg Th degrassi s12 06029.jpg Th degrassi s12 06031.jpg Dallas-fiona.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Liam Green as Damon *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak Supporting Cast *Eric Freilich as Hockey player *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Ice Hounds Dance Tonight" |-| Featured Music= *''"Rapid Empire (Am I M.I.A.)"'' by The Canon Logic - Heard when Dave and Tristan are taking photos for the musical. *''"Karma"'' by Rinat - Heard when Mike is giving advice to Fiona. *''"Jump"'' by Wren Kelly - Heard when Dave walks into the dance. *''"Addicted To That 808 feat. Nayelli"'' by The League - Heard when Fiona walks out of the dance to find Imogen and Adam. *''"Someone"'' by WhisperHug - Heard when WhisperHug perform their song live. *''"Toxic"'' by Lioness. |-| Links= *Watch Got Your Money (2) on YouTube *Watch Got Your Money (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes